Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu
Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu (スタダ3Bjuniorラスト大全集) is the second compilation album of 3Bjunior. It was released under Stardust Records on January 1, 2014 on the same day as Nanairo no Stardust released. There are 7 new recorded songs and total of 25 songs compiled in this album. The album came with a 40-pages booklet. The album charted #7 in the Oricon Weekly Chart. Details The album compiles both released and unreleased songs from past 3Bjunior groups, such as momonaki, creamy♥parfait, Sanbu JAPAN, Chocola Nantoka? and Fujicco Q.Q. The selected units: Team Daioh Ika, Team Hotaru Ika, Takoyaki Rainbow and KAGAJO 4S also recorded new songs. With the exception of Momoiro Clover's song, all the songs from 3-B Jr. Petit Album is also compiled in this album. Tracklist *'Disc 1': #One Love* #Chocolate Burning* #Diving* (ダイビング) #Fujicco QQQ no Theme* (ふじっこQQQのテーマ, Fujicco QQQ's Theme) #Kaeshite! Kneesocks (かえして!ニーソックス, Give it back''! Kneesocks'') #Angel★Magic (エンジェル★マジック) #Kuchibiru (くちびる, Lips) #Dakishimete Jealousy (抱きしめてジェラシー, Jealousy Embrace) #Koisuru Otomegokoro (恋するオトメゴコロ, Girl's Heart in Love) #Dream Wave #Que Quiero Sera (ケ・キエロ・セラ) #AFTER SCHOOL Disc 2: #Sanbu Japan Ouen Uta* (三部 JAPAN 応援歌, Sanbu JAPAN Fight Song) #Baby Lotion Z* (ベビーローションZ) #Minitia Ouen uta* (みにちあ応援歌, Minitia Fight Song) #KISS OF BEACH♥ #Hitori Janai yo (ひとりじゃないよ, You are not Alone) #VOICE #Rainy Day #Hey Mr.DJ (for super generation) #Kimi Sae Ireba from LOCO MACK (君さえいれば from LOCO MACK, If you Were Here from LOCO MACK) #GLORY DAYS (FULL VERSION) #Peach Peach ~Momomomou Sou Momomo no Uchi~ #Fallin' Snow #Kyoshitsu (教室, Classroom) * = newly recorded song Album Information *One Love **Performed by Team Daioh Ika and Hotaru Ika **A 3Bjunior song that was first introduced in 3Bjunior no Machiawase wa Harajuku de!!. **Lyrics and Composer: Koji Miyashita **Arrangement: Tetsuto Yoshida *Chocolate Burning **Performed by Takoyaki Rainbow **Originally sung by Chocolat Nantoka?. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Kazunori Watanabe *Diving **Performed by Takoyaki Rainbow **A 3Bjunior song that was first introduced in 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no Zero Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!!. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Yutaka Shinya *Fujicco QQQ no Theme **Performed by KAGAJO 4S. **Originally sung by Fujicco Q.Q **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Koji Miyashita *Kaeshite! Kneesocks **Performed by Creamy Parfait **From the compilation album Moe☆Dance presented by Anime☆Dance. **Lyrics: Aki Hata **Composer and Arrangement: nishi-ken *Angel★Magic **Performed by Creamy Parfait **Creamy Parfait's first single. **Lyrics: tzk **Composer and Arrangement: Hiroyuki Yoshida *Kuchibiru **Performed by Creamy Parfait **Creamy Parfait's second single. **Lyrics: Leo Kanda **Composer: Mikio Sakai **Arrangement: Kazuhiro Higure *Dakishimete Jealousy **Performed by Creamy Parfait **Creamy Parfait's second single B-Side song. **Lyrics: Takashi Morisawa **Composer: Izumi Masuda **Arrangement: Hiroyuki Yoshida *Koisuru Otomegokoro **Performed by Creamy Parfait **Creamy Parfait's first single B-Side song. **Lyrics and Composer: Matsuoka Aya **Arrangement: Hiroyuki Yoshida *Dream Wave **Performed by Rin Asuka **Covered and released as Momoiro Clover's song in 2009. **Lyrics: Tameoka Sonomi **Composer: Tameoka Sonomi and AYUMI **Arrangement: Kou Shimizu *Que Quiero Sera **Performed by Seira Sakuragi and Yuko Araki **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics: Asami Hasegawa **Composer: NANAMI **Arrangement: Kou Shimizu *AFTER SCHOOL **Performed by Seira Sakuragi **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics: Asami Hasegawa **Composer: Hiroyuki Kurashina **Arrangement: Kou Shimizu *Sanbu JAPAN Ouen no Uta **Performed by Team Daioh Ika **Originally sung by Sanbu JAPAN. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Koji Miyashita *Baby Lotion Z **A 3Bjunior song that was first introduced in 3Bjunior LIVE 2012. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Tomoya Kinoshita *Minitia Ouen Uta **Performed by Minitia☆Bears **Lyrics: Taguchi Ryuichi **Composer and Arrangement: Koji Endo *KISS OF BEACH **Performed by Momoko Kawakami, Aoi Gondo, Shiori Tamai, Manami Ikura and Seira Sakuragi. **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics: Asami Hasegawa **Composer and Arrangement: Hiroaki Ono *Hitori Janai yo **Performed by Momoko Kawakami, Aoi Gondo, Shiori Tamai, Manami Ikura and Seira Sakuragi. **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics: Asami Hasegawa **Composer and Arrangement: Hiroaki Ono *VOICE **Performed by Momoko Kawakami, Aoi Gondo and Shiori Tamai **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Kaoru Maekawa *Rainy Day **Performed by Momoko Kawakami and Aoi Gondo **Released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Kaoru Maekawa *Hey Mr.DJ (for super generation) **Performed by momonaki **momonaki's second single. **Original Music and Lyrics：BARR ABDULLAH R **Translation: Kaoru Maekawa *Kimi Sae Ireba from LOCO MACK **Performed by momonaki **momonaki's second single. **Lyrics: LOCO MACK and Sho **Composer and Arrangement: Ken Harada *GLORY DAYS (FULL VERSION) **Performed by momonaki **momonaki's third single B-side. **Lyrics: Sho **Composer and Arrangement: Kazunori Watanabe *Peach Peach ~Momomomou Sou Momomo no Uchi~ **Performed by momo **Originally intended to be released at momo's first live. First published in her youtube channel. **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: Koji Miyashita *Fallin' Snow **Performed by momonaki **momonaki's third single. **Lyrics: Sayuri Horishita **Composer and Arrangement: Ryo Eguchi *Kyoshitsu **Performed by Momo × yusukeP feat.Hatsune Miku **momonaki's 4th single. **Lyrics: yusukeP and Dango **Composer and Arrangement: yusukeP Chart Positions Oricon *'Weekly Sales:' *'Monthly Reported Sales:' *'Yearly Reported Sales:' *'Total Reported Sale:' Trivia *Momoiro Clover Z (sans Shiori Tamai), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and Team Syachihoko members are shown in the album cover even though they aren't present in any of the songs. *At 25 tracks, this is the album in the entire 3Bjunior group discography with most tracks. *Fuuka Yuzuki or Momoko Kawakami from momonaki and with her alias momo is the member with most appearances in this album (10 out of 25). External Links *Album Infomation Navigation Category:2014 Albums Category:3Bjunior Category:Takoyaki Rainbow Category:3Bjunior Releases Category:Momonaki Category:Creamy Parfait Category:2014 Releases Category:Minitia Bears Category:3Bjunior Albums